


Allergy between Us

by Reeeading



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 liners are best friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Hybrids, M/M, so are 96 liners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeading/pseuds/Reeeading
Summary: Minghao is sure he is allergic to cat. But, now; with him finally crossing path with his crush, Minghao might have dou –Scratch it! Minghao never doubt his allergy!.He might have just hated it ‘a-not-so’ little bit more. Yeah.





	Allergy between Us

**Author's Note:**

> A little escape to aid my writer's block ~  
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, also please look forward to my next work tho I don't when I'll be able to complete it. Hope it's soon :'))
> 
> Please cross your fingers for me :D

Last time Minghao checked, he is allergic to _cat._

He has _never_ been allergic to _human_. 

Which leads him to this time; when his brain is currently refusing to perceive what is actually befalling his poor self. He is coughing sh*t at the moment; with Mingyu behind him and Seokmin towering over him. His throat is burning while his nose is running. Once in a while, sneezes catch up.

Mingyu is quiet which Minghao is forever thankful for. But Seokmin – _God,_ he is a _whole_ other story. The boy is loud and annoying – though on Seokmin’s defense; he is just ‘ _worrying_ ’ his friend – he worsens Minghao fatigue. _God,_ Minghao is busy! He slaps his own face.

Mingyu and Seokmin instantly jolt. Their eyes dart on Minghao, he would have laughed if that had just occurred on any different occasion. They are fretting over his act. It's actually kind of cute, but Minghao can save it for another time.

He hollers, “Guys, Wen f*cking Junhui has just bypassed me! Can y’all believe it?!? Gosh, I must have done a really bad deed in my previous life!” He slumps back down.

Seokmin yells at him for scaring them, to which Minghao just gives a shake off as a response. The poor boy grumbles while Minghao ignores him, instead he continues on his own monologue. He huffs, “This stupid allergy just so gotta be striking me today out of all days, like there’s 365 other da –“

“But Minghao, there’s no cat in the scene.” Mingyu annoyingly cuts in.

Minghao groans, “I don’t care, Gyu! Point is; my allergy has just blocked me from meeting my ultimate crush I’ve been dying to meet!” He cries over his life. Mingyu can f*cking roll his eyes all he wants.

Seokmin shouldn’t be hanging on a tree. He should cry with Minghao. “Well, looking at the bright side, you might have gotten him to notice you now, Hao!” The said boy beams.

Minghao has always known Seokmin is stupid. But _not_ this stupid; he dives in head-first. “ _The cute coughing boy._ ” He boos.

Minghao swears he has never recovered as fast; he kicks him on the shin. Mingyu can deal with him later.

-

Minghao can almost swear he hears thunder banging at the background when he bypasses Junhui the next day. One of his friends – Kwon Soonyoung, Minghao believes – shouts so loudly the whole school shakes after his voice.

“OHMYGODIT’STHECUTECOUGHINGBOY!!!” He squeals.

Minghao feels like burying himself, he facepalms.

The whole squad then comes marching to his place; which makes thing worse by folds. And, of course; Soonyoung is the lead. But, wait a minute… Is that real what he sees or has he started seeing thing now?!?? There is some faint pink dusting Junhui’s face! That can’t be real, right?!?

Minghao is entra – “Achoo!” _Oh no._

Scrap that ‘Minghao is entranced’, the whole f*cking school is now PARALYZED! Soonyoung with his wet face, Junhui with his blown up eyes, their friends, Mingyu, Seokmin, and everyone; they are all dead in their tracks!

Like broken disk, the scene in front him stops unfolding. There’s neither movement nor sound. Minghao can even hear his failing attempt in acting normal!

He grins, “I’m soRACHOO!!” _God._

He runs. Seokmin will never let this drop.

-

Other people say “ _Three time’s a charm_.” Minghao says “ _Bullsh*t_!”

He’s in crisis; Mingyu and Seokmin can burn in hell. The two airheads has just so had the audacity to leave Minghao a stack of books; asking him to return them to the library _ONLY_ in exchange for two sets of lunch the next day. Something about club meeting or gathering, Minghao can honestly be careless.

He drags the books and curses silently as he enters the library.

The first thing Minghao does – much to his _dismay_ – is undoubtedly returning the books. The second thing though – much to his _delight_ – is spotting a f*cking Wen Junhui! Minghao almost jumps on his spot; internally squealing at the cute sight in front of him.

Junhui is sleeping! The senior has his head laid on his tidily folded arms, pink lips are slightly parted, and _Gosh,_ the sunlight coming through the library’s window is definitely the best thing to ever happen to this world; it shines perfectly on his soft brown hai –

_Oh no, not again._

There is something in the air Minghao swears he accidentally sucked. It catches in his throat and clogs there. But, _no;_ Minghao will not let it win this time. He slaps his mouth. _Crap, too hard!_

Junhui’s ears immediately twitches. His eyes scrunch in the cutest way before they finally flutter; revealing a pair of genuine brown orbs that are hazy with confusion. He scans around for a second before falling back to a yawn.

Minghao would have whipped his phone right then, if only he hadn’t been as busy holding back his cough! A huge gust of air invades his lungs and Minghao is instantly alerted on what is about to come. He whisks out his ha – _F*ck!_

WEN F*CKING JUNHUI IS LOOKING AT HIM! Minghao wants to cry; the cute senior he’s been crushing on has his jaw dropped on the floor!

His goddamn reflexes have just the worst timing in this whole wide world! He is squeezing his eyes, hand pinching his nose and lips contorting; his face is ugly!

Junhui seems offended.

Minghao internally frets. _What should he do?!?_ Junhui can’t get the wrong idea again; he scorns.

But, before Minghao can make out any explanation, Junhui dashes out. Minghao is surprised. _Did he mess up that bad?_ _F*ck,_ Minghao dashes out too. He can’t let things continue being this way.

Junhui must have gotten the wrong idea. He has – after all – sneezed at him three times; _THREE F*CKING TIMES!_ There are no people, no matter how kind they are, who’ll be happy receiving three sneezes.

And Minghao is clearly the furthest depiction of the word stupid. He knows without doubt that landing his ass on his crush’s bad side will do him no good. In fact, it will only get his poor love life even worse down the drain. So, the least he can do today is straightening the problem up. He runs.

The school corridors are empty. Students are scattered. The sun has started casting down that when Minghao reaches the empty sport hall; the angry orange evening glow makes the only source of light. He catches his breath. The sound of his breath bounces back, “Junhui Seonbae-nim?” he tries.

Nothing but his voice comes back to him. Well – at least _–_ he thinks nothing does until he changes his mind. The _shaky breath_ isn’t his; he is not shaking.

“Seonbae, I know you’re here.” He starts ducking down. The breath has been muffled. It gets him more worried. He speeds up his pace. At some point, his sneeze and cough strike again, but he doesn’t plan on letting them stop him.

It is when he is condemning his ability to sneeze that his eyes catch on the searched boy. His eyes unhelpfully expand.

Someone is crouching on Junhui’s stead; someone who is definitely Junhui, but also most definitely _is not_ Junhui stares at him. His eyes big and vulnerable; quavering with fear they tug at Minghao’s heart.

The boy in Junhui’s place has two cat ears atop his head; a tail wraps around his body like a first defense. His two fists are clenched on his chest. His eyes are glazy with tears threatening to spill, soft whimpers once in awhile escaping him – _clearly too vulnerable to be Wen Junhui._ His gut tells him.

But, in a different light; this boy is everything Junhui. His height, build, and face; there is no way he is not Junhui. It’s just… _Okay, wait; Minghao has to sneeze._ He sneezes.

The boy cowers even lower. He reaches his ears, trying to cover them as if they brought him shame. His tail squeezes tighter around his body. His knees are pressing onto his chest. Minghao thinks he can almost fit in the small box next to him.

“D-Don’t bash me,” the boy suddenly pleads.

Minghao arches his brow. _Why would he?_ His brain alone is already too tired to makes out reality. The least thing he can do for it, is probably not to pressurize it further. He holds back another cough. _Gosh,_ he really doesn’t know anymore what makes his head pounded.

“I won’t bother you, please,” The boy continues to plead.

Minghao is now battling his throbbing head. He winces and the boy gasps. He doesn’t mean to, but he’s irked. He hisses, “ _Gosh,_ I’m not some villai –“

“JUNHUI, ARE YOU HERE?!??” A frantic guy barges in.

Minghao knows the guy; the one forth of Junhui’s circle of friends, Jeon Wo–

“DADDY!” The boy, out of the blue, jumps; shocking Minghao out of his soul. 

The new guy – Wonwoo, Minghao believes –approaches them and stands right in front of the boy; opening his arms and waits for the boy to tackle him like it’s something they always do. The boy does.

The guy rubs circles on his back while scolding the boy; something about leaving the library when he’s just gone to the toilet for a minute. The boy’s legs and tail curl around the guy’s waist.

So many ‘Junhui’ and ‘Dad’ are exchanged between them; Minghao’s head spins with all the bouncing name-calling. He cannot stop watching until the cat boy purrs and goes pliant in the new guy’s arms.

When the boy let out a soft “ _Junhui is so sorry, Dad._ ”, Minghao’s body finally takes its toll. He passes out.

_Everything is too much._

-

“You don’t get to laugh at this, Seokmin!” Minghao yells. His lips are puckered as he raises his fork; using it as if it is threatening enough to scare Seokmin with. Mingyu and Seokmin are both annoyingly cackling on their seat. Minghao didn’t tell to be laughed at; he told in hope of getting insight!

Seokmin, on the other hand, just brushes off the tears forming at the edge of his eyes. “You’re definitely sick, Hao! There’s no way for Junhui Seonbae-nim to be calling Wonwoo Seonbae-nim ‘ _Dad’_ and has cat ears. You’re making things up! Oh ~ how cute is that; that our 8 fairy is having a crush?” he coos.

Minghao swats his hands. “I’m being serious now!” he presses. He should have known better not to trust these airheads. The little stupid hope bugging at the back of his head is just plain unrealistic!

“But speaking of cat’s features,” Mingyu cuts in. “Minghao might have not made the stories up? Like, if we’re being real, Minghao _does_ sneeze and cough whenever Junhui Seonbae-nim is around.” He muses, Minghao strangely feels so proud he nods in his seat.

Seokmin only shakes his head, “Can’t believe I’m friend with y’all.” _Okay, that’s it._

Both Mingyu and Minghao hunt after his head. Seokmin runs in glee.

What Minghao is then too late to realize, though; is the fact that the questioned boy doesn’t exactly stay too far out of the radar. Junhui is crossing the field with his friends, possibly to pass the recess in the library when Minghao takes a second too late to pull a halt. He bumps into the boy.

And pretty much like yesterday, his allergy strikes again. Junhui runs and he follows. Soonyoung prepares to do the same but Wonwoo is there in time to stop him while Jihoon are holding Mingyu and Seokmin.

From their protectiveness, Minghao suspects all three know the secret. Thus, he pushes himself faster. An abandoned toilet’s being the place where he finally catches the boy. He grips his wrist.

Junhui squirms, his pretty brown orbs shakes with terror. Minghao coughs some fit before Junhui’s cat ears pop and flap upright. His tail unfurls.

Minghao sucks in breath. Now that the shock is not as bad as the other day, he has just been able to study him for real. Junhui’s cat ears and tail are the same color as his hair; soft brown. _Very beautiful._ Minghao wants to touch them. “Are they… real?” His hand hovers.

It takes several seconds, but Junhui nods. His head unfortunately never lifts back and he flinches whenever Minghao does so much as coughing; taking some steps back as he does.

Minghao gobbles down his allergy medication, which snatches Junhui’s attention. The senior finally lands his eyes on him. Minghao only swirls the bottle. “Anti-Allergens,” he supplies.

Relief washes over Junhui’s for awhile, before soon; he flees back until he hits his back on the wall and covers his ears.

The action doesn’t sit well with Minghao. “It’s okay. I won’t cough or sneeze at you for some time.” He draws nearer. Junhui can’t move further. He presses, “Are you… what is that — _hybrid_?”

Minghao has heard about them. They were normalized some time ago but not many are found on the street nowadays. Rumor has it that they are living in hiding after the huge trauma the fight for their rights has caused them. It’s not really the easiest to take into account how he’s been having one so close with him all along!

Junhui nods and Minghao can’t help but gasp. _He is._

“I’m Wonwoo’s,” Junhui then timidly adds – _WAIT, WHAT?!?!?_

Minghao never means to sputter it out loud, but he does. Eyes blowing up, “You’re Wonwoo Seonbae-nim’s?! As in boyfriend?!? S-so that is why you called him ‘ _Dad’_ yesterday? You guys are in that kind of re — wha – rElaTIOnSHIP?!” Okay, now his brain is having difficulties gearing.

Junhui seems even more offended than ever. Minghao should have been fretting, but _no_ ; he hasn’t. “What – No!” He cries. His face turns deep crimson, tail slamming down to wrap around his thigh. “He’s my owner!” He hollers.

Minghao is just a step away from reaching him when the cat boy groans. A white puff booms and a ginger-colored cat appears on his stead. It slithers and Minghao is too dumbfounded to close his legs. His mouths fall agape.

_Junhui escapes him; again._

-

Minghao never knows he can be this persistent. At least, not until now.

After crosschecking with himself several times, Minghao is _super_ sure he is ready to accept whatever kind Junhui is; be him human or hybrid. The last thing he will want, being he himself who breaks Junhui’s heart after leading him on.

Passed the many talks he did with Seokmin and Mingyu, here Minghao is; in front of Wonwoo’s house. His bottle of Anti-Allergen’s gripped tightly in his fist like he does sword in battle. A mask covers his face and Minghao is ready to fight. His finger hovers above the doorbell.

His heart rate’s skyrocketing. _It_ _i_ s _Wen f*cking Junhui inside, for crying out loud! His f*cking crush for a year he is about to confront!_ He panics.

A deep voice calls for him. Minghao turns.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo’s tone is cold and harsh. He is standing three steps ahead of Minghao with Junhui clinging to his side. In his hand, three bags of groceries sit.

Minghao gulps the sudden nervousness. Wonwoo has always been known to be cold and distant, but the latter’s presence never once bothered him as much as it does today. He stammers, “I-I want to meet… j-junhui Seonbae-nim?” His pupils wander.

Wonwoo throws his gaze at him, scanning him from head to toe before turning to Junhui. Gaze changes from soft to stern while Junhui’s own from adamant to submitting. Their hands never leave each other skins throughout all the courses.

Minghao doesn’t like seeing it. He wants to be included too. He pouts.

Wonwoo then gives Junhui a final pat before going inside; leaving Junhui and Minghao alone at the driveway.

The cat boy doesn’t run but fidgets. His cat features give out; tail falling gracefully and two pointy ears shyly blossoming from beneath his fluffy hair. A shade of faint pink flourishes across his cheek; completing all his transitions and make it looked all the more ethereal.

Minghao is in awe. “I like you, Seonbae,” he blurts out.

Junhui’s ears immediately perk up. “Y-you what?”

“I like you. A whole lot, Seonbae, you won’t have any idea,” Minghao pledges. His dam then bursts from there; his confidence boosts. “I like you in spite of your kind. Be it hybrid or human, Seonbae is Seonbae.” He brings Junhui’s hand to his chest; pressing it against his thin clothes.

The same shade of red blooms on both boys’ faces, Junhui’s eyes widen. The strong thumping in Minghao’s chest is so much alive; accelerating like it’s known for whom it is beating. Eyes fix only on the cat boy.

Junhui can’t help but gawk. “But, w-what about your allergy?”

“There’s Anti-Allergen, remember?” He smirks.

Junhui ponders it for a while before the look of understanding finally sinks on his face. A deeper shade of red paints his face as he moves his hand; fumbling for Minghao’s own instead to place it against his chest. He cutely looks like he’s having a hard time; stiff and wooden despite being the ace of school’s ballet club.

Minghao has seen him performing countless time. The latter twirls and jumps under the spot light; he himself shines like he is competing with the lamp. Everyone else on stage pales in his presence.

Junhui clears his throat, “I— I like you too. I’ve liked you since the first time I caught you left milk for me. You’ve never missed my showcases since.” His words tumble toward the end.

Junhui’s heart beat is jolting and dropping like crazy Minghao can’t comprehend. He smiles. “Can I kis –” _Oh no._ He pushes Junhui. Hand up between them. “I need to – aaCHOO!” _God, what a timing._ He scrambles for his pills, fishing it out his pocket.

Junhui booms into giggle. He pulls Minghao by his collar, chastely smacks a brief kiss on his cheek; ignoring Minghao’s yelp as he does. His eyes dangerously glint with malice it’s a shock to Minghao; a naughty smirk on his face.

“Guess someone has it tough with his boyfie~” his tone teasing, tail swirling.

Minghao groans. He will _never_ get used to this. He sighs.

_To whoever has found Anti-Allergen, God bless you._ He rolls his eyes.

-

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I got too invested in this AU! XD 
> 
> I don't know if I'll turn this story into series or not, but there are A LOT of things I hope I can cramp into this story, but can't find the right place to do so. So, here are some things about this story:
> 
> 1\. I don't know if Minghao came across as I hope him to be or not, but, yeah; Minghao was basically that junior who admired his senior but couldn't find it in him to confront the said senior. He was the school's sweetheart aka Wen Junhui's secret admirer. 
> 
> 2\. What is there a high school love story without the presence of a gang of school's popular kids? This basic applies on this story through the 96 liners! Soonyoung was the loudest in the group; basically being the captain of the school's sport team though I haven't made up my mind what team he led. Jihoon was (of course) the school little genius who was a bit tsundere (as always). And then, we have Wonwoo who was known as the school's ice prince but turned very protective over his best friend -- Junhui, who was (as mentioned above) the school's sweetheart who was shy and as soft as marshmallow. In this story, Wonwoo was the school's librarian favorite student while Junhui was (as mentioned) the school's ballet club's ace who everyone adored. 
> 
> 3\. Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin was their juniors! They are (sadly) not the popular kids whereas Mingyu was part of the student councils while Seokmin was part of the school's choir boys. Minghao, on the other hand, was to sassy and cool for his own good to participate in any school activities. So yeah, he's basically just busy admiring our lovely cat boy! XD
> 
> 4\. Surprise, Surprise; Junhui had also been crushing on Minghao! XD And, of course, Wonwoo being the good owner had known this all along which led to why Wonwoo always seemed to be trying to give them some alone time. 
> 
> 5\. Junhui's cat features could take over after his own will. But whenever he was scared, panic, or flustered; they would automatically take over -- this would also affect his act and how his mind worked. Thus explains why Junhui called Wonwoo 'Dad' ( He was acting as his cat self, not his human self). Junhui didn't always call Wonwoo 'Dad'. 
> 
> 6\. It was told in the story about a fight for the hybrid's right. Wonwoo's father was one of the activists in the campaign and that was how Junhui ended up being under Wonwoo's care. 
> 
> 7\. I don't know how juniors accurately address their seniors in Korea, so if you do know, please kindly tell me in the comment section. I'll highly thank you beforehand :D
> 
> 8\. I ramble a lot I think I've written more notes than the actual story itself! XD I'm sorry. Hope you'll leave some comments down bellow, promise you they'll be highly appreciated and expected. Love y'all and thanks for reading~ <33


End file.
